


Genshin Impact x Reader | REQUESTS CLOSED

by Komorebi_www



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Genshin impact, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags in the future..., Interactions with Lumine&Paimon, Might add more characters in the future, Multi, No beta we die like Rex Lapis, Reader isn't traveler, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sfw stuff, Spoilers, TW:Trauma, Trigger Warnings, anything really..., game, oneshots, requests open, tw:self harm, unless specified that is...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi_www/pseuds/Komorebi_www
Summary: A Genshin Impact one-shot book, Character x Reader.REQUESTS ARE CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE- NSFW I don't do.Contents:- A/N: How to request.- Jean x (TW) Reader- Razor x Elf!Fem!Reader- Lumine and Paimon : Suspicious food- Scaramouche x reader- Venti x (TW) Fem!Reader- Idiot!Bennett x Male!Reader
Comments: 43
Kudos: 206





	1. A/N: How to request

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Komorebi Cafe where you can make requests that you'd like to read. I've never set one up before but here we go.
> 
> REQUESTS ARE NOW CLOSED! (i.e. until I finish all my requests :D) Thank you!

How to request a reader-insert one-shot at the Komorebi Cafe:

\- Fill in the form below through comments (if there are better ways to do this please feel free to tell me, I'm new):  
1\. Type!character  
2\. Genre e.g. fluff  
3\. The plot/synopsis

That's it!

Now here are some conditions that the shot must apply to:

Can:  
\- SFW genres  
\- Angst  
\- Characters  
\- I'm more comfortable with a female reader  
\- Alternate Universes  
\- (Might add more)

Can't:  
\- NSFW  
\- Yanderes

Alright. Thanks ya'll!


	2. Jean x (TW) Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where reader wears a mask to hide the fact something traumatized her in the past and harms herself to cope with it. And Jean one day caught her doing it." - Ryuuzaki18
> 
> 1468 words
> 
> Tw: Self-harm, trauma, death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Ryuuzaki18 for the request! I hope you enjoy this!

“Two glasses of dandelion wine Charles!” you waved then plopped yourself and your equipment down onto one of the many bar-stools of the Angels’ Share.

The bartender watched as you pulled at your sleeves before resting your chin onto your hand, preparing for your new nightly ritual. He chuckled softly “You do realise that you can’t get drunk off of two glasses of dandelion wine, right?” You snorted at this as he slid the tall glasses across the counter which landed perfectly in front of you.

The familiar sweet smell of dandelion wafted through the air as you picked up a glass and gently swirled the beverage twice before raising the glass as if to toast with curved lips. A pathetic smile. One that all the Archons in Teyvat would pity if they saw you. 

With Charles having left the counter to attend his other customers, you were left in your own company sipping away the refreshing wine which sparkled a golden glow. You side-glanced to the empty seat beside you and stifled a hollow laugh behind the rim of your wine glass before you scrunched your nose up at the thought. If only… 

You were frustrated with that thought of longing. After all, nothing could fill the abyss that ate away at your heart. It wouldn’t feel right. It wouldn’t feel right at all. 

“May I join you, Miss Y/n?” You were snapped out of your thoughts by a voice you recognised almost instantly as so you immediately turned to face the figure, pulling at your sleeves in the process. 

“A-Acting Grandmaster Jean,” You stared at her like an idiot, who would’ve thought that the Acting Grandmaster would even remember you, a newly appointed knight, who had only encountered her no more than a few times. “Of course!” you regained your composure, “but, I didn’t expect Master Jean to be taking refuge in a tavern and to remember a newbie like me no less…” you sheepishly scratched the back of your head as she took the seat beside you.

“Well I do take it upon myself, as the Acting Grandmaster of the Knights of Favonius, to remember all members of the Ordo including the people of Mondstadt; the people that I’ve sworn my life to protect.” Her grey-blue eyes softened as she spoke in a warm voice, warmer than the feeling the dandelion wine was giving you. You admired how someone can embody the very meaning of incredible. She was strong, hardworking, considerate and was the personification of a Dandelion Knight. 

Unlike you.

If only...

“Are you going to drink this as well, if I may? Miss Y/n?” She asked, gesturing to the full glass of dandelion wine.

You stiffened at the thought of Jean drinking the wine you were planning to leave untouched. Your lips pursed in a line as if to protest. If only… 

You glanced to her glistening anemo vision, then to your own pyro vision which dangled at your neck. You took a quick swig of your wine.

You returned a strained smile then stood up, pulling at your sleeves “It’s all good Acting Grandmaster, I was planning on leaving soon anyway.” You turned on your heel towards the door, “Have a good night Master Jean and may the wind lead!” you waved off and exited the tavern without looking back. 

“May the wind lead…” The blonde turned her attention to the dandelion wine before her.

-*-

The breeze was crisp and cool as you took a step outside into the night of the city of freedom. Despite having a pyro vision, it didn’t come in handy on bone-chilling nights like these, so you hugged yourself tightly as you walked yourself home. 

Once you had reached your lonesome apartment, any signs of the warm and bubbly ambience of the Angel’s Share or the atmosphere of the lively Mondstadt seemed to dissipate as soon as you stepped inside. You could never get used to such silence. If only…

You slid down onto the wooden floor, your head leaned back against the wall; your legs began to curl into a ball which you rested your head on. “If only…” you mumbled to yourself and your hand reached to caress your vision.

If only you were stronger.

Unlike Master Jean whose vision allowed her to pave the way to safety and freedom for those in need, yours only burned. It burned the same way the wandering abyss mages took away your (brother/sister) as you watched on in horror. You could still remember their playful behaviour and the times where you would share a bottle of Mondstadts famed dandelion wine together to celebrate. However your mind also drifted to their excruciating death that no person should experience. You could remember their cries for help and how Master Jean had to step in to prevent you from meeting the same fate. 

Yes. That was the first encounter with the admirable Jean.

The feeling of watching your sibling perish burned the same way the kitchen knife you had subconsciously took from your draws began to cut at your now unconcealed skin. Your arm was embedded with scars that hadn’t yet healed and you started to cut new ones into your skin. 

“I’m sorry,” you whimpered as you cut deeper, you stared as the crimson dripped and bleed into the floorboards. Not like you cared that the floor turned red. “I’m sorry, I’ll never forget.” you whispered and repeated to yourself as if it would burn the memories of your sibling into your brain.

“Y/n?”  
You froze. You recognised the voice immediately. Acting Grandmaster Jean? What is she doing here?

“Miss Y/n? Are you in there? You light is on.” She called out from the otherside of the door, “You left some of your belongings at the tavern, I came to return them to you.”

“Master Jean?” You said then clamped a hand over your mouth, looking down at yourself. She can’t see you like this. 

No.

You frantically scrambled to your feet.

No.

You tried to get to your kitchen drawer.

No.

You tried to get rid of your tainted sleeves.

No.

Your door opened, “I’m coming in! Sorry for the intrusio-”

“No!” You yelled and tried to close your apartment door but ultimately failed. You were so close. So close yet you tripped over your own feet and landed face first onto the floorboards. “You can’t see me like this…” you mumbled under your own breath, tears forming and threatening to spill.

“Miss Y/n?” you looked up to see Jean who began to crouch down to your level, her eyes widened at your figure on the floor; bloodied with newly formed scars. “These are…” her brows furrowed, “What are these Miss Y/n? Don’t tell me you…”

You didn’t say anything. You refused to say anything, “I can’t tell you…”

This only made Jean’s brows frown even further, “Y/n, look at me, please.”

“I can’t...”

“Yes you can-”

“No I can’t!” You raised your voice and it almost cracked, your hand clenched into a fist. “I can’t… I’ve disappointed you and tainted the image of the Ordo, I don’t think-” you stopped yourself when Jean picked you up from the floor and sat you in a cross-legged position, then she did the same. You were surprised how Jean was able to lift you up so effortlessly, then again, she did have the power of anemo. Tears began to spill as you were face to face with the Acting Grandmaster, you tried your best to avoid her gaze yet each time you did, your eyes seemed to meet back to hers.

“Y/n,” her eyes softened, “the last thing you’ve done is disappoint me.”

You crying ceased at those words, “huh? But- I-” she wiped a droplet with her gloved hand, “I’m not strong like you, I-” your voice got stuck in your throat, “I failed. I failed my duties as a knight of the Ordo, I couldn’t save them I-”

She pulled you into a tender hug and sighed softly, “You haven’t failed Y/n, as Knights of Favonius it is inevitable that we cannot save everyone even if we mean to, and even if they were close to us.” she paused then cupped your cheeks into her hands, “You are strong, Y/n. That’s the reason you’ve been able to hold on for such a long time, but there is no need for you to shoulder such a burden alone anymore.”

-*-

Throughout the rest of the night you both sat together in comfortable silence, once you had calmed from the storm and your arms were treated. Although, one thought crossed your mind.

“Master Jean?”

“Yes Y/n?” 

“How did you get my address?” You looked up at her and she blinked at you several times before giggling.

“I asked the bartender Charles before I left.”

“I see…

I should thank him later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment so I know that you've enjoyed, if you'd like to request something please refer to A/N:How to request. Any constructive criticism is welcome and thank you!


	3. Razor x Elf!Fem!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A simple Razor x Elf!Fem reader. Maybe a little fluffy where the reader is a forest elf living in Wolvendom? I'd love to see your take!" - HunnyBee
> 
> 962 words 
> 
> Tw: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request done! Thank you HunnyBee for the request! It's a little short but I enjoyed it, I hope you do too!

This is nice. 

You had recently stumbled upon a reasonably large forest along the outskirts of the city of Mondstadt and decided to establish your own little humble abode within the depths of said forest.

You looked around from your comfy spot against one of the tallest trees in Wolvendom; a patch of small white daisies snuggled against your legs, small lamp grasses which swayed in their glowy glory, a dead boar, the gentle breeze that caressed your cheek-

Wait what? 

“AH!” you could’ve sworn that a flock of birds flew away to escape your abrupt screeching as you curled your limbs and items closer to you, eyes glued onto the dead animal. 

“AH! Why do we yell?!” you turned your attention to the voice above. 

Oh, of course.

“...Razor…” you deadpanned at the silver-haired male, also known as your newfound ‘neighbour.’ His ruby red eyes scanned over you, his head tilted slightly to the side giving him this puppy-like look. “Why is there a dead boar?” 

“Because if you not eat, you become hungry.” He crouched down to the boar and pushed it towards you, “eat, boar is good for you or lupical will become worried.”

You curled further into the tree (if that was even possible), the putrid scent of the animal reaching your nostrils and so you pulled your hood over more as if to obstruct your view from it. “Razor, thank you for the, uh… offer, but I don’t think I can eat this.” you looked towards the young man, who crept up towards you like a puppy.

“Why? Do you not like?”

“It’s not that! It’s just...I-I can’t eat animals raw- not cooked- the way you could…” You lifted your hood slightly, revealing your (colour) eyes to the “wolf” boy who seemed to understand, “I- I can have it later though! After I’m done, that is.”

“Done?” His eyes alternated between the boar then to you and then to the boar again. 

Without a sound, he walked up to you then planted himself beside you resting his head against the same tree, which made you flinch from the proximity. “What are you doing?” 

“Seeing.”

“Seeing, what?” You held onto the items closer to your chest, before having your arms pulled away from you, “huh?”

“What is that?” You followed the sight of his ruby eyes to what you were preoccupied with earlier, before you were interrupted by a dead carcass that is. It was a flower crown, something you’ve taken a liking to making.

“Oh, this? It’s a flower crown. When you connect flowers together carefully, you can wear it as an accessory.” You held the flowers towards him and he stared at them blankly then suddenly jolted closer to the bundle. This instantly made you flush with pink from the proximity.

And then he sniffed.

“Why?”

You regained your composure then replied, “because it’s cute.”

“Why?”

“...Because it holds sentimental value?”

“Why?”

“...” you sighed heavily and once again deadpanned the young male, “here, just try without question. Please.” you raised the flower crown and gently placed it atop his hooded head. He blinked at you several times then averted his gaze to the small flowers which dangled like vines from the larger ones.

“Is this decoration?”

“Think of it like a hat.” you chuckled before standing up and dusting the dirt of your attire, then your eyes were met with the dead boar, ‘I should probably do something about that…’ 

Just as you were about to take a step towards the boar, a rough hand grabbed your wrist and pulled you back down, or more accurately, you stumbled back down. “Wait!” You were met face-to-face with Razor once again yet this time your noses were almost touching, despite a few centimetres. He began to tug at your hood then (with much trial and error), he succeeded revealing your pointy elfin ears. You swear his eyes sparkled like actual rubies for a second.

“What are you doing-” you attempted to return the hood back to cover a feature that you were clearly self-conscious of, but instead of the feeling of a soft fabric on your silky head, something else found its way onto it. A small white flower dangled in front of your eyes.

“Cute.”

You froze yet a warm sensation crept up your neck, elfin ears and soon plagued your face as the word fleeted from his mouth. “W-What was that?”

“Cute,” he repeated, and his cheeks began to glow like a small lamp grass but, instead of blue, it was a soft shade of pink. “I think Y/n is cute.” 

“Come again?”

“Yes! And bring more foods!” He nodded eagerly and instantly stood up.

Your eyes widened, “No! I- I mean, yes!” you waved both hands in defense, “But, can you say that again?” you scratched the back of your neck which was quickly heating up.

“Yes, and bring more foods?”

“No the one before that…”

“I think Y/n is cute?” even though it sounded more like a question this time around, the way those few words rolled off his tongue effortlessly made your face burn hotter than a pyro slime and so you asked him to say it again, and again, and again… 

Long story short, you had asked him to say the words ‘cute’ and each time he obeyed until the sky turned orange. 

“Oh it’s already afternoon…” you frowned at the sky, then alternated your gaze between Razor then the dead boar (which had been left sitting in the sun for Archons knows how long) as if weighing your options.

Razor took notice of your dilemma and so he took the initiative to single-handedly pick up the dead animal. He then fixed his eyes onto you and bluntly stated:

“Dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment so I know that you've enjoyed, if you'd like to request something please refer to A/N:How to request. Any constructive criticism is welcome and thank you!


	4. Paimon & Lumine :Suspicious Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lumine and Paimon, humor genre. In which Paimon watches in horror as Lumine purposely makes all those Suspicious dishes and waste their ingredients XD" - Potatoooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the request Potatoooo! This one is a bit short and wasn't an xreader but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless!

“Uh… Lumine? What are you doing?” Paimon floated around the otherworldly traveler who was adding a combination of ingredients into a giant pot. The blonde glanced up at the being before shrugging and turning her attention back to the concoction.

“I’m simply putting the ingredients we collected to use,” she began to scoop out some of the simmering mixture with a ladle then poured it onto the bundle of pork.

“Putting Paimon and Lumine’s ingredients, to use?” Paimon’s eyes followed as the sauce flowed onto the meat, yet something didn’t feel right as she watched it being poured...slowly like glue. “When Lumine said that she had an important mission, Paimon didn’t imagine cooking...” her small eyebrows furrowed at Lumine who was plating the meal.

“Here you go Paimon, enjoy.” Lumine placed the plate of sticky honey roast onto the counter and shoved a small fork into Paimon's hands.

The floating being proceeded to poke the sticky honey roast then tried to pick up one of the carrots. Yet she came across a slight problem. The fork was cemented into the saucy carrot which was “glued” onto the porcelain plate, her small nose scrunched up. “W-what is this?” she spun to the blonde who seemed to be preparing more ingredients for another dish.

“A sticky honey roast.” 

Paimon looked back towards her fork, frozen in the saucy carrot. “Paimon’s not sure if Paimon wants this…” The blonde perked up at this. 

“But don’t you love ~~to leech off~~ my cooking and sticky honey roast?” Lumine sweatdropped, “It’s basically a win-win situation for you.”

“Well of course!” Paimon waved her arms then gathered them together, “But Paimon’s not sure about this one it looks, _suspicious…_ ” 

This comment made Lumine sighed then immediately shrug, “well it’s no use then… I’ll just make more.”

“Wait what? More of what?”

“Food.” Lumine started to chop different vegetables up, “If you won’t eat them I guess I can always give it to someone else like Amber or Kaeya.” The knife stopped and the blonde looked towards the sky before a lightbulb seemed to set off in that head of hers, “Or… I can always give it to Venti ~~when he’s broke and drunk of course~~ … Hehe.”

“What do you mean hehe?” 

Instead of replying to Paimon’s puzzled response, Lumine continued with her cooking. The traveler dished out a variety of Paimon’s favourites, those including: the sweet madame, mondstadt hash browns, golden crab, anything that she could imagine. Yet something was amiss. 

The delicacies that were being produced by Lumine were not in any way similar to what she had cooked before. The perfect sweet madame was neither sweet nor perfectly cooked in fact, it was overcooked. The mondstadt hash brown wasn’t even a hash brown and the golden crab almost made Paimon cry...

  
  
  


With regret.

‘What in the world of Teyvat happened to Lumine’s cooking talent overnight?’ Paimon sniffled, losing another fork to the suspicious dishes that her friend made. She was powerless, spending hours on end watching the blonde traveler cook up 'unique' dishes. The thread of hope for these dishes was slowly falling out of Paimon’s grasp. She couldn’t take it anymore. She had to do something to salvage this dreadful situation.

“L-Lumine, I think you should sto-”

“All done! Finally.” Lumine huffed triumphantly, both hands on her hips before she spun towards her floating ~~emergency food~~ companion who was staring at the mass of 'interesting' foods. “What was that Paimon?” she asked, innocently yet the floating being didn’t respond. “Paimon are you okay…? Paimon? Paimon?!”

Paimon’s face froze in an expression that even Lumine didn’t understand.

  
  
  
  


Paimon.exe has stopped working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment so I know that you've enjoyed, if you'd like to request something please refer to A/N:How to request. Any constructive criticism is welcome and thank you!


	5. Scaramouche x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request a Scaramouche x affectionate reader. Pure fluff please! I imagine something like Scaramouche being all mean or just bad at love, but reader always gives him a lot of affection, which he doesn't know how to receive. Basically reader just hugs him or holds his hands and all while telling him nice things and he goes red and shy. I guess it's better to say I imagine him as a tsundere." - AkiHana
> 
> 920 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the request AkiHana! I enjoyed writing this one-shot but I don't know if I did the request justice! Still I loved it.

You glanced over your shoulder, as you watched the little silhouette of a man (and one of his subordinates) approach the corridor’s corner, the same one you were taking cover in; preparing for your chance to strike. The figure continued to stroll towards your direction, distracted by his subordinate, you took this as an opportunity to crouch down as if to hide yourself even further. You counted down from three, deeply inhaled then pounced onto your prey.

“THE HELL?!” The both of you stumbled back from the impact almost causing his large circular hat to fall off, his many ornaments shook and his blue sandals scraped the concrete ground. Once he had regained his sense of balance with bent knees and stretched out arms, his whole body froze like a traditional Inazuma statue. He sharply sucked in his breath, you couldn’t see the expression he was making but the threatening tone he uttered through clenched teeth almost sent you back to Snezhnaya, “Y/n...get. Off. My. Hat!”

“What if I say no.”

“...”

“You.” his eyes narrowed at the subordinate that had accompanied him, “Leave. Now. And never speak of this.” The fatui subordinate nodded eagerly, running off to Archons knows where. “Hmph!” without warning, the man threw the circular hat like a disc consequently having your face meet the ground in an unpleasant way, you could’ve sworn you almost broke your nose.

“Ow…” you pushed yourself up from the ground, looking for any signs of injury done to your precious face. “Why’d you do that Mouchie? Don’t you love me anymore?” you shoved a hand to your heart feigning woe.

Scaramouche scoffed at the pet name you had given him. How dare you give him, the 6th of the Eleven Harbingers, such a childish nickname. He now not only has to deal with people asking him to do the fandango but also that pet name and your surprise attacks. “You have a lot of nerve left to be calling me that Y/n…” he growled and placed his round hat back onto his navy-blue hair.

“Aw…” You stood up shaking any dirt from when you fell, “But you like it when I call you that, don’t you? Mouchie?” You followed behind your superior as he continued walking through the fatui headquarters in Inazuma. 

“As a matter of fact.” he turned to face you, “I don’t.”

“Then why haven’t you told me to change it?” you tilted your head, blinking several times as your hand sneakily made its way into his.

“What are you talking about-” he stopped abruptly and his eyes started to squint at you, the narrowing increasing by the second, as if doing so would help him recall any moments he’s told you to call him something else. Yet all was in vain as no memory resurfaced. You were right.

He hasn’t.

“I- I uh…” he stuttered, processing slowly like aging wine. He rarely ever stuttered, save for the time when he agreed to the 'mutual agreement’ (he had called your relationship) between the both of you. He then frowned with his mouth slightly ajar, before he sped off.

“Hey! Don’t run away like that two-face!”

“I’m not running away, idiot!” He yelled back at you as one of his hands clutched onto his large hat, “I’m making a tactical retreat!” he continued to speed through the hallways with great speed like lightning yet that didn’t stop you from chasing your harbinger. Despite all the odd glances that went your way you continued your game of cat and mouse, neither of you wanting to give up until he made a fatal mistake.

“Ah!” Scaramouche’s eyes widened, he was stuck. Doomed. He tried to wriggle himself out of the situation he was in yet it was no use. His shoulders slumped, his body drooped from his predicament and he let out a deep sigh of defeat as he heard light footsteps from around the corner run past him, freeze, then walk a few steps back.

You stared at your harbinger and you tried to bite back a laugh, “Y-you good there Mouchie?” yet you failed, you couldn’t hold it anymore. So a smile enveloped your face before bursting into a hysterical laughter, your arms crossing over your stomach. You watched as he tried to face you yet couldn’t.

He had got himself stuck in between a doorway.

Courtesy of the giant hat he wore.

“...Just help me, Y/n.” you couldn’t see his face but the pink that tinted his ears made it pretty obvious he was embarrassed. 

You steadied your breathing from the outburst and smiled, “Of course.” you took a few steps back, deeply inhaled, then charged at your prey, arms wide enough to catch him at the waist.

“REALLY?!” he groaned as he made contact with the ground, his hat tumbled away and he began to sit up however you held him hostage by his waist. You looked up at him from your hug, giggling. “What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?”

You pushed yourself above the ground so that you were hovering over Scaramouche's face before ‘booping’ his nose. “You are adorable, Mouchie.” His face slowly set on fire like a slow burn at this bold statement.

“No I’m not you idiot,” he mumbled under his breath before wrapping his arms around you, something he rarely did, and brought you back onto him. You waited for him to say something after a few seconds of comfortable silence before he whispered into your ear…

“Wanna do the fandango together?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't understand why I'm pairing Scaramouche and the fandango together, then, uh... there are a few videos on youtube which may explain my point. Anways, thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment so I know that you've enjoyed, if you'd like to request something please refer to A/N:How to request. Any constructive criticism is welcome and thank you!


	6. Venti x (TW) Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd like to request a Venti x self harming reader where he accidently walks in on her self harming? And there's a lot of scars on her body, to the point you'd be surprised she didn't die of blood loss yet?" - ItsChubbyBunny
> 
> TW: Self Harm
> 
> 1570 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the request, this took longer than anticipated! I'm not that great at writing this type of stuff and I'm not if I fulfilled the request to the best of my ability, but I gave it a go nonetheless.
> 
> P.S. Are ya'll okay? Or do you just like 'angsty' stuff.

One of the brightest moons you’ve ever seen hovered about the city of Mondstadt brightening the endless dark skies of Teyvat as you committed to your late night walk. You breathed in the cool air of the night as you strolled around Mond, savouring every second of this moment. 

“Please let me back in!”

You heard a desperate scream which echoed within the quiet night as if the plea was purposely carried by the wind to reach all ears, turning your head around your saw nearly all apartment lights flickered on and you knew that voice. You quickened your pace from strolling to sprinting as you made a beeline to Angel’s Share.

Oh for the love of Archons.

“I- I’m begging you! Just one more drink for the bard!” you sighed heavily at his pleading voice, a part of you wanted to help the bard from his drunken affairs but the other part of you wanted to ditch him and have him deal with the consequences.

The barkeep pinched the bridge of his nose, “Go home Venti, we’re closing up.”

You decided on the latter. 

You turned on your heel and headed into the opposite direction, yet a drunk “Oh ho!” was slurred from behind you, “What is this that I can see? Has Miss Y/n come around just for me?” you paused and inhaled sharply before approaching the alcoholic. “As you can see I am sort of in a bind…” he cleared his throat, “So if you would be so kind…?” A closed eye smile enveloped his face which glowed a shade of bright pink and reeked of alcohol. 

You stopped in front of the bard who was giggling himself silly and you watched as his emotions overloaded like an electro slime mixed with pyro, because of the alcohol. You pondered to yourself, wondering if you’d ever feel that same satisfaction again, the same happiness, the same despair, the same feelings again. 

“We’re leaving, Venti.” you seized the bard’s ‘cape’ causing him to let out a loud yelp (accompanied by a hiccup), the barkeep thanked you and went back to closing up the tavern.

“H-hey! Why’d you do that Y/n?” He began to protest without rhyme, against your grasp on him and not letting him back into Angel’s Share.

“Your drunk Venti. By the way, where do you live?” you didn’t bat an eye to the green bard who was flailing like a butterfly caught in a spider’s web but froze as if accepting death, “Venti… Where in Mondstadt, do you live?” you repeated, this time staring down at your hostage.

“Uh…” he cleared his throat, “I-in Mondstadt.”

“Where.”

“In Mondstadt high or below…” there was a long pause and you watched carefully as his aqua eyes darted from left to right, “Uh...wherever may the wind blow!” 

You facepalmed. Is this guy serious? 

In an instant, you violently pulled and dragged the bard towards the souvenir store, thankful that Venti’s earlier tantrum had (surprisingly) turned on the lights to said store. Three consecutive knocks later, you (and your plus one that you had dragged mercilessly up the stairs) had found your way into your friend Majorie’s spare apartment.

“Is the green fellow going to pay for the stay or are you, Y/n?” Majorie crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe as you dropped the passed out Venti onto the single bed.

“I think you and I already know the answer to that.” You sighed then handed over the mora and a couple of anemo sigils. The fact that the two of you were friends did not stop her from charging you with the bill. “Well then, I’d better be going. Big day tomorrow.” You followed Majorie down the stairs.

“I see good luck for tomorrow.” she yawned, “Well, I’m glad that you’re at least doing better…”

“...Majorie-”

“Oh Lord Barbatos…not again.” she pinched the bridge of her nose then looked up at you, “Wrong timing?”

“Yeah…I’m just going to go, see you later.”

Majorie scratched the back of her head and gave you a weak smile, “You do that, thanks again for the anemo sigils.” You gently closed the door to the souvenir shop however, unbeknownst to the shop owner… she would not be seeing you for a troubling amount of time.

-*-

Venti awoke in an unfamiliar room that smelt nothing like wine, he begrudgingly sat up and looked around the humble abode. It wasn’t anything special but it was nice that Y/n had allowed him to stay here. 

...Speaking of Y/n.

“Oh, you’re awake.” He looked up to see Majorie standing at the door with a glass of re-filled water, “I was wondering when you’d get your drunk ass up. It’s been almost 2 days.”

Venti’s eyes widened, “2 days?” he repeated with a slack jaw. He was passed out for 2 days?! How does an archon get wasted like that?!

“Yeah.” she sat the glass of water down and crossed her arms, “Be glad that your a friend of Y/n otherwise I would’ve left you out on the streets.”

“Speaking of her, I must give Y/n thanks for the night which became a blur.” Venti adjusted his hat, “Have you heard of Y/n as of recent?”

“As a matter of fact, no. I wonder...” The shopkeeper frowned and shrugged, “However, you do you buddy, I have a shop to run.” and with that Majorie left the bard to his own devices, also known as, jumping out the window.

Venti landed perfectly onto the streets of Mondstadt before running in a certain direction. He’s been passed out for two days and the person who dropped him off hasn’t visited him in the same amount of time. “I must say something seems amiss, this is something that I Venti the bard cannot dismiss!”

His feet stopped in front of a plain wooden door, his hand reluctantly turned the door knob, ‘It’s unlocked…’ The bard gulped with unease, “Hey! Y/n are you in here-” he froze as if put under a cryo spell, and his pulse quickened. 

The pungent smell of blood invading his nose, he inspected the apartment but while everything was devoid of the thick crimson liquid your room was the last to check. Once again the door was unlocked yet instead of freely entering the room he opened to a ‘thud’ against the door, a puddle of blood seeping from underneath the door.

“HOLY ME-” he dropped to the floor immediately. Red soaking his stockings and an arm reaching for you to free you from being a DIY barricade with a grunt. Once he was able to enter your room the iron smell of the crimson liquid attacked him relentlessly similarly to the way you had cut into yourself over and over again. The knife still held strongly in your hand. He checked for a pulse.

Weak.

-*-

A bright white light engulfed your sight. Were you dead? You blinked once and then twice, your brows netted together before your breathed in a gulp of fresh air. Your eyes scanned the ceiling.

The church hospital. Figured.

You didn’t bother sitting up but an itching feeling that someone was beside you. “You’re finally awake I see.” you recognised the voice as Venti.

“Why are you here?” you asked calmly.

“Why did you do that to yourself?”

You huffed out through your nose, “You can’t just answer a question with a question…”

“My question is more important, is it not?”

Your lips pursed into a thin line before replying, “It...makes me feel normal.”

“Normal?”

“I can’t feel” you turned your head to face the bard who was sitting with his chin in his palm, “but when I experience pain, it makes me feel more alive. More human if you could.” you stared at each other and noticed how his eyes flashed with concern, “People think it’s some kind of condition, like a trauma, but it isn’t that at all. It’s just…”

“Your inability to feel?” you nodded and he sighed looking up at the ceiling, “I’m surprised you didn’t die of blood loss…Was that feeling worth all this trouble? Did you want to risk your life for this?”

Your gaze wandered from the green bard to the ceiling, “I want to feel like a regular citizen and I chose that path because… because I wanted that feeling. Was it worth it? I don’t know. All I can say is...it’s the city of freedom and my freedom led me here.”

There was a long pause before Venti said something, “Yes, but is it truly freedom when you feel trapped in your own head?” You (as quickly as you could) faced the bard once again and all of a sudden your mouth felt dry. He stood up then leaned over to you before softly brushing his lips against your forehead. His aqua eyes curved into a closed eye smile before he uttered a “hehe.” He then stood beside your bedside, looking down at your softly. “Let’s continue this conversation later.” 

As silent as the wind he left the room with an elegance you’ve never seen from him before. One of bandaged hands reached towards the spot where his soft lips met your head, you could almost feel the sensation replaying on your forehead.

“What...was that?”

Something about that sensation, made you wonder. 

This was new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment so I know that you've enjoyed, if you'd like to request something please refer to A/N:How to request. Any constructive criticism is welcome and thank you!


	7. Idiot!Bennett x Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! Could I request a  
> 1\. Idiot Bennett x reader (gender neutral or male preferred, but your choice). They share one braincell.  
> 2\. Comedy, Fluff, something cute and funny  
> 3\. Something short, Bennett and reader being adorable dummies on an adventure."  
> -sleepysmolbitch 
> 
> 1448 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sleepysmolbitch for the request! Wasn't sure if I did the request justice but as they say practice makes perfect. :D

“Is that the mechanism?” you pointed towards the cube with intricate designs that sat at the centre of the first domain area and Bennett nodded several several times before sprinting to the thing.

“Mm-hmm! All we gotta do now is start it!” he scratched his head then looked towards you, “But how?”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Why not?”

“...”

Why were you doing in a domain again? Oh right you couldn’t resist the pestering of your buddy Bennett who had been dying to venture with you into this domain (except for the fact he almost died from a swarm of wasps trying to persuade you into joining him, don’t ask how). 

Were you experienced in domain exploring? Absolutely not.

Did that stop from giving in to the desperate pleads? Absolutely not.

“How about…” Bennett pondered as his eyes met with another mechanism you didn’t recognise, “we activate that!”

Your brows netted in confusion, “What is that exactly?”

“An electro sensor.” he placed his arms on his hips and a bright grin appeared on his face, “Try activating it with your vision Y/n.”

“Okay…” You took out your (weapon) and concentrated on your elemental electro flow before striking the mechanism with a bolt of violet lightning. 

Is what you had planned to do. “AH!”

You turned back in horror to see your friend shake uncontrollably as the electricity conducted with his body, almost setting him alight. You cursed, dropped your weapon into thin air and rushed towards your adventure partner. “Benny?! Are you okay?!”

The adventurer slowly sat up and rested on his elbows before giggling despite almost dying of an electric shock he still had a stupid (yet, you had to admit, an adorable) grin spread across his face, “I’m a-okay! Hehe, that gave me a little bit of a shock there Y/n!”

“A little bit…?”

“Yep!” He dusted his hands off before placing one on your shoulder, “How about we try again!”

You looked at him with great concern, confirmed he was ‘a-okay’ then shrugged, “Okay then, but I swear to Lord Babatos please be careful.”

“I should be saying that to you pal.” you barely heard him whisper.

Several attempts with your electro and many more accidental overloads later, you both managed to unlock a door to the domain. Thank the seven Archons it was over.

“Yes!” you dropped to your hands and knees breathing out small clouds of exhaustion.

“You good there Y/n?” Bennett coughed, you looked up to him, his face and ash-gray hair dirtied with soot and you wondered how he was still standing. And walking...

  
  


Walking into the domain.

  
  


“Huh?” you breathed out, “Benny? What are you doing?”

The adventurer turned back towards you, “Venturing into the domain, what else?”

You flinched, as your voice got caught in your throat, “I- you- WHAT?!” You scrambled to your knees, “You know what, nevermind.” You shuddered at the thought of doing more of these puzzles.

“You coming Y/n?”

“Yes!” you squeaked and managed to catch up to him to match his pace. Domains were certainly an interesting place. Each domain with its own environment involving twists and turns and what they hold is an unknown mystery. One could only hope they didn’t die alone in one of these.

You both continued along the domain yet came to a stop when met with an ancient-looking door with many intricate patterns embedded within it. Did you know what it was? No. But was it incredibly cool? Hell yeah. 

However, your admiration for the door was cut short by a loud clunk which eerily reverberated. “Uh, Bennett what was that?”

“I don’t know- Oh I see!” 

“You see what exactly?” You followed his gaze towards his feet and saw some sort of ancient-looking tile light up. The very image of Bennett setting something off sent red flags to you. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me-”

In the blink of an eye the whole floor opened revealing a pitfall that looked deeper than the abyss itself. You both let out ungodly screams of horror as you fell further into the pitfall eventually landing with loud thud, grateful that you didn’t break any bones in the process.

“Ouch…” You sat up with a groan before looking over to your friend, “Oh Lord Babatos why?” you inhaled through your teeth at the sight of your friend face planted into the floor, you shook his shoulder, “Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead…” you repeated several times before a loud gasp escaped Bennett.

“Y/n! Are you okay?!”

“Am  _ I _ okay- dude... I should be asking you that!” You pulled Bennett to a sitting position and he just giggled.

“I’m fine.” Bennett pat your back twice before standing up with a huff and looking up at the entrance of pitfall, “Don’t worry Y/n! As the leader of Benny’s Adventure Team I will get us out of here!” 

“Right, we  _ literally  _ hit rock bottom so it can’t get any worse right?”

“Exactly!” He planted a palm on your shoulder with a closed eye grin, but then a strange look engulfed his face, “Wait… did I just jinx us?”

There was a minute of silence before you shook your head, “In any case we should find a way to climb out of here.”

That was easier said than done.

Within the hour, somehow you both managed to create an overload explosion at least 5 times before one of the explosions had resulted in the both of you flying above and out of the pitfall, landing in an extremely unsettling position.

You coughed several times before stabilising your ragged breathing, lips trembling. You wiped the dirt and dust off your face before crawling towards your partner who had also fallen uncomfortably on his back, “You good Bennett?” your voice came out hoarse but you couldn’t care less at this point.

“Yep!” he coughed out but flopped onto the ground leaving you stunned by his actions

“You clearly aren’t, Benny.” you deadpanned before pulling him up onto two feet, wobbling but still on two feet nonetheless. 

“Oh look the door’s open!” You turned to see the tall entrance wide open as if it was waiting for you to hurry up. 

“Wha- how?” 

“Let’s ask questions later!” He grabbed your arm and made his way towards the entrance but a single flash of brown zoomed past you. You could hear the click of someone or something reloading their weapon, as if on instinct you swiftly pushed your adventurer down narrowly evading the second shot. 

“Must be a band of hillichurls…” you spoke in a hushed tone, hiding behind the door which were admiring only minutes ago. “They have to be guarding something right?”

“Yep!” Bennett pulled out his sword, “Remember the plan buddy?”

“Definitely.” You summoned your bow, “I’ll distract the enemy and set off any traps while you grab the treasure or something.” You pulled out an arrow from your quiver and began to aim, another hillichurl arrow whizzed past you.

“Sounds goo- wait no no no! It’s the other way around!” Bennett raised his voice, waving his arm. “Y’see I’m the one who normally gets in those situations so let me-”

“Bennett,” you inhaled, relaxing your aim as you faced your friend and placed a hand on his shoulder “throughout this whole adventure you’ve gotten the most injured! Let me do this!” you pulled the arrow back and returned to aiming.

“Y/n…” he seemed to have backed down, that was until he came up with a  _ brilliant  _ idea. “How about we compromise?”

“What?” You let go of your aim and an electro imbued arrow was sent flying into the band of hillichurls stunning them for a few seconds.

“I mean,” he narrowed his eyes and scratched his chin before a bright smile settled on his face, “We both distract them and then we both get the treasure! Sound good?”

You paused rethinking what he just said.

He wanted the both of you to distract, fight and get the treasure? 

Such a naive idea would put the both of you in a strategic disadvantage! What in the world was he thinking?! But then again…

You looked up at his bright smile. A smile that should only be applied to children and puppies or something. You sighed and pinched your nose, “Fine, but I swear to Lord Barbatos if you die or something…” You had surrendered to the sparkling adventurer and you could see his face lit up with anticipation for the coming battle.

“Don’t worry! It’ll be fine and dandy!”

It was not in fact ‘fine and dandy.’

  
  
  


At least it was a success.


End file.
